I Love My Life
by Writer17
Summary: It's a you Ginny thing. Ginny gets moved from 6th year to your year. Aimed for guys to read. Unless you are a perv.
1. The Bad Start

"Mr. (your last name)!" said Snape. "Having a nice dream? That's nice because you will spend the next week organizing the library's book shelves."  
"Bu-, that's not fair!" You say angrily. You were only daydreaming.  
"I know, that's what I love about this job."  
"Oh when I get my hands on you Snape, your as good as chopped liver" You think to yourself. "Ow!" You had felt a sharp pain in your side. You look and see Hermione looking at you intently. You look up and gulp, there standing before you was a overly pissed off Snape.  
"Still not listening!" Snape said, his eye twitching.  
  
"Whoa, you almost set Snape off that time" said Hermione.  
"Yeah I know but he is such a prick. I hate him so much."  
"What were you daydreaming about anyway?"  
"Cars" You say insolently.  
"Uhhhh, guys"  
Just then Ginny came walking down the corridor. Her bright red hair was blowing behind her. Her nice smooth legs and large breasts were turning you on.  
"Hermione, Hermione guess what!" Ginny squealed.  
"What?"  
"I passed my finals with flying colors"  
"Oh that's great. But I still don't see how they could move you up a year to be with us. Why didn't they do it for me?"  
"Don't know. Hi (your name)." Said Ginny.  
Unfortunately you were still staring at her legs and not listening to her conversation. Your brain was still fried from your finals. "Uhhhh, what?" You say prying your eyes to her face.  
"Hi"  
"Oh, hi. How are you?"  
"Well I'm pretty good. I passed my finals with flying colors. I already said that but you were to busy staring at my legs and anything else to listen."  
"Oh I passed but definitely not with flying colors"  
"Want to walk to lunch with me?"  
"Sure" 


	2. Professor Shitalot

"So how are you doing?" Ginny asks  
"Pretty good. I've got detention the last week of school though." You say.  
"Let me guess, you were daydreaming about cars in Snape's class again."  
"Yeah, so... You know me too well."  
You and Ginny reach the lunchroom. You both sit in your usual seats.  
"So what's been going on?" You ask  
"Nothing much I've been taking finals and studying for more finals. I'll tell you what 7th year is no walk in the park. Sometimes I wish I was still in my normal years with my proper age group."  
"I don't think you would." You say with a grin  
"Why" Ginny says and gives you a questioning look  
"Then you wouldn't be able to copy Hermiones homework."  
By then you two were done eating and were heading to your next class.  
"So do you like the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher?" you ask.  
"Professor Shitalot, eh... he's o.k."  
"I like his name though." You say. "Shitalot, Shitalot, Shitalot. It's so fun!"  
"Yeah here we are, looks like were early."  
You and Ginny walk in. There was Professor Shitalot on the ground trying to fight a boggart, which was in the form of a toilet.  
"R-r-r-, NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. Now a copy of him was on the toilet looking quite constipated.  
You walk in the room and the boggart changes into a blob of man- eating acid. "Riddikulus!" You yell. The blob turns around in horror and there behind it were 4 cats with hair flying toward it like a magnet. The cats disappeared and the blob was a mess of hair. Both you and Ginny broke out in laughter and the boggart blew up. You go up to Shitalot and lift him up. He was rocking back and forth on the ground crying.  
"Not the toilet, not the toilet, not the toilet." He kept on saying that and rocking.  
"Ginny could you get the nurse?" You ask  
"Yeah"  
You go to the professor's desk and find the Metamucil fiber boost. You find a syringe and fill it up with Metamucil. You tick it in the constipated professor's arm. Just then Madam Pomphrey comes in.  
"Good job (your first name). You know just what he needed. I'll contact the headmaster. There will be no Defense Against The Dark Arts today. You will have a period off." She said. 


	3. I Love My Life

You walk out with Ginny. "Well we have a whole period to ourselves.  
What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, wanna' go out to the lake?"  
  
"Sure" You walk down to the lake only to find Neville in the  
water with the tentacle of the giant squid wrapped around him. The  
squid threw Neville and went underwater again. "Typical Neville.  
Playing with the squid."  
  
"Yeah." You both sit. "So what do you want to do?" Ginny asks.  
  
"Ummm, lets talk, I guess."  
  
"Have you seen Ron lately?" She asks  
  
"Now that I think of it I haven't"  
  
"Yeah well a spell backfired on him and now he has a huge wart  
on hit eyeball" She says  
  
"Wait, isn't that impossible?" You say.  
  
"Not for Ron"  
  
Just then you hear a Ritdocempra spell being fired. A jet of red  
light hits Ginny straight in the chest and she flew 3 feet from the  
lake. She got up laughing hard.  
  
"Ginny are you O.K?" You ask while running over to her. She  
was still dying of laughter. "What is the counter curse for this  
stupid spell?" Then Ginny without even knowing it stuck her head in  
your crotch in her unstoppable laughter.  
"Whoa Ginny" you say "GO AWAY STUPID SPELL" you scream and point  
your wand at her a red jet goes out and hits her.  
"Sorry (your name)." She says sincerely gasping for breath."  
"That's O.K you didn't mean it."  
"But I bet you liked it"  
"Wha- no I didn't"  
"You did to" she said sticking her tongue out at you.  
"Did not!" you say  
Then Ginny tackles you and both of you go head first holding on  
to each other in to the water. In the process you had let go of Ginny.  
You went to the surface for air laughing. "That was fun huh Ginny.  
Ginny! Ginny where are you!" You yell. You look down and see a tan  
spot in the murky water. "No!" You dive in the water and open your  
eyes. There about 12 below you was Ginny tangled in some plant. You  
swim desperately down to her. She was already unconscious. You take  
out your wand and scream the best you can underwater a spell.  
Instantly the plant lets go of its grip. Just then you see blackness  
creeping into your vision. You didn't realize you were running out of  
oxygen. You grab the unconscious Ginny a desperately try to get to the  
surface. Just as you get to the surface the blackness completely  
closes in. A plant next to you grabs you and starts beating your  
stomach. You cough and look around for Ginny. She was on the plant  
next to you with a white wet shirt with no on. Your wet pants  
showed your liking of this. You shake your head and Ginny coughs to  
life. "Ginny are you O.K?" She looks at you and then jumps on to your  
plant. She grabs you and pulls you into a passionate kiss. She lets go  
and you have a surprised look on your face. "What... was... that for." You  
say trying to get some air.  
"When I was down there before I passed out I realized life is  
too short. And- and I love my life. And you!"  
  



End file.
